1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an MPEG-2 (Moving Picture Experts Group) (hereinafter MPEG) coded picture decoding apparatus, and more particularly to an MPEG coded picture decoding apparatus which includes an error picture re-sending section which is used when MPEG coded picture data suffer from a data error such as a miss of data in a transmission line or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional MPEG coded picture decoding apparatus, when an uncorrectable code error, for example, a transmission error such as a long burst error, occurs with MPEG coded picture data in a transmission line, a decoded picture suffers from significant degradation in picture quality or a missing portion is produced in a picture. Therefore, the degraded picture or the picture having the missing part is replaced with another picture in the past on the decoding side to correct the picture smoothly with respect to a surrounding picture.
For example, in a moving picture decoding apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Heisei 5-153574, a block in which an uncorrectable code error has occurred is replaced with a block picture produced based on motion vectors in the past determined based on frame pictures in the past and then is decoded thereby to correct a missing portion of the picture, which arises from the code error, smoothly with respect to a surrounding picture irrespective of whether or not the decoded picture exhibits some motion.
In the conventional MPEG coded picture decoding apparatus described above, since a degraded or missing portion of a decoded picture caused by a transmission error is merely replaced with a block picture produced based on motion vectors in the past, blurring of the contour of the corrected image cannot be avoided, and it is impossible to decode and display the same picture as a picture which does not suffer from the degradation or miss.